Leo and Raven
by Ray Kousen7
Summary: Ucapan stereotip yang sering mereka dengar: "Kehidupan nyata tidak seindah dongeng." Namun, bagimana bila yang terjadi adalah: "Dongeng tidak seindah kehidupan nyata."/ "Itu dongeng. Tentu saja tidak seru. Pasti ujung-ujungnya menikah, punya banyak anak, dan hidup bahagia selamanya."/ "Bagus, kalau begitu. Aku suka happy end."/OOC, AU, biplots/Persembahan untuk Kujo Kasuza—RnR?
1. Awal

**Disclaimer:**** Bleach** milik **Tite Kubo****  
****Warning:** **biplots, OOC** (tentu saja), **AU **(bukan canon#plak), **genre fantasi** (kemungkinan cerita berdasar imajinasi abal tanpa mikirin logis apa gak)

*Persembahan spesial untuk **Kujo Kasuza** (semoga kau senang, Dek)

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Leo and Raven**

**.**

_(Toushiro Hitsugaya & Rukia Kuchiki)_

* * *

**Bagian I: AWAL**

* * *

**SYAHDAN** telah seratus tahun Kerajaan Eis berdiri. Kemakmuran menemani; minyak buminya melimpah ruah di balik daratan salju yang membentang. Kedamaian mengiringi; sang raja memimpin dengan penuh kearifan tanpa cela.

Namun sayang, kejayaan tidaklah niscaya. Prajurit yang gagah berani pulang dengan panji kekalahan. Benteng barat daya tidak kuasa dipertahankan dari gempuran Bangsa Quins.

Pemberontak bergegap gempita. Rakyat berkabung.

Bersama 223 prajurit yang tewas, sang raja turut meregang nyawa dengan tusukan tombak tepat di jantung. Tangis sedih mengguyur bagai hujan es yang turun kala itu.

Namun, parlemen tidak mau larut dalam kepiluan terlalu lama. Baru empat hari setelah pemakaman akbar, mereka menyelenggarakan rapat pemilihan penerus berikutnya.

Tanpa disangka di tengah rapat, Permaisuri Uno berkunjung dan ikut ambil bagian. Pro kontra mengalir tanpa kendat kala sang permaisuri mencalonkan putra ketiga sebagai raja. Gagasan itu jelas meledek undang-undang kerajaan. Bahwasanya bila raja wafat, kedudukan wajib diserahalihkan pada putra pertama, bukan si bungsu.

Sayangnya, tidak cukup meluluhkan perangai permaisuri yang sekeras baja. Tepat hari itu juga, panah nasib berubah arah. Nasib Kerajaan Eis dan seisinya, pun dua anak manusia yang tidak sepatutnya bertemu.

Leo dan Raven.

Tiga pemuda tanggung melintasi jalanan Desa Root yang lumayan ramai. Pedagang berjejer di tepi kiri, menjajakan barang jualan, baik di meja atau di tanah berlapis terpal. Pun warga wira-wiri membeli bahan masakan untuk makan malam nanti. Tanah salju yang dilalui memetakan tapak sepatu berbagai bentuk. Sebelum akhirnya tersaput buntalan salju yang jatuh dari pohon _baobab_ yang merapat di pinggir kanan jalan.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Red (lagi).

"Kau perlu bertanya berapa kali?" Leo sampai letih dibuatnya. "Iya, aku sangat yakin."

Red _nyengir_ saja. Mau bagaimana lagi. Pemuda bertato dan berambut semerah api itu merasa butuh bertanya berkali-kali setelah Leo minta ikut bersamanya ke desa. Memang ini bukan pertama kali si jabrik putih keluar istana, tapi jadi pertama kali keluar tanpa pakaian formal. Tidak mau menarik perhatian, katanya tadi.

Red sangat mengerti kalau Leo butuh udara bebas. Gagasan permaisuri, membuat bangunan megah itu berubah jadi tempat sempit dan pengap. Mata penghuni istana melirik Leo ke mana pun ia bergerak.

"Kita akan pulang sebelum permaisuri sadar kau pergi terlalu lama," tambah Io, menegaskan. Pemuda berambut kepang hitam yang berjalan di sisi satunya itu tidak mau ambil risiko bila Permaisuri Uno tahu si bungsu belum pulang saat matahari terbenam.

Perjalanan mereka terbilang damai seiring Leo tidak melayangkan balasan apa-apa. Ia patuh saja saran sahabatnya sebelum diberi nasehat ini-itu. Terkadang dua orang ini lebih cerewet dari ibunya sendiri.

Waktu berjalan tidak lama saat mengantar tiga pasang kaki tersebut berhenti. Mereka akhirnya tiba di tujuan: kediaman bertingkat dua berplang kayu bertulis "Pandai Besi Zo". Dilepasnya sepatu _boot_ di beranda kecil dengan papan berderit, Red dan Io bergegas masuk sebelum menoleh bingung pada Leo yang bergeming.

"Aku tunggu di sini saja," katanya, lebih memilih menanti di luar daripada menonton sepasang kawannya mengepak pakaian. Ini semua karena karantina latihan prajurit perang yang akan dilangsungkan besok. Red dan Io bermaksud bergabung untuk mengubah nasib. Bagaimanapun prajurit perang kastanya lebih tinggi ketimbang pengawal biasa. Selain pamornya yang lebih 'wah', gajinya juga tentu lebih besar.

Red dan Io berpandangan sepintas, sebelum akhirnya bilang kalau mereka akan sebentar saja. Dibawanya kaki masuk ke dalam, dan meninggalkan sahabatnya seorang diri. Untuk membunuh waktu, Leo melangkah ke bengkel pandai besi yang terletak tepat di samping rumah. Bengkel itu lengang, Paman Zo sedang tidak ada. Pasti tengah sibuk mengantar pesanan pedang pada pelanggan.

Istilah meraup berkah di balik musibah mungkin sangat cocok ditujukan pada kaum pandai besi, terutama pedang. Kegagalan di perang membuat kepopuleran tombak merosot dan digantikan pedang yang tampaknya lebih menjanjikan. Peminat program kepelatihan teknik berpedang di istana pun sedang tinggi-tingginya. Banyak yang turut ambil bagian, baik itu pemuda bangsawan atau prajurit. Leo, tidak terkecuali. Namun bukannya ada di lapangan latihan bersama kedua saudaranya, ia justru memilih menghabiskan waktu di desa.

Leo menarik udara panjang-panjang dengan hidung dan mulutnya. Aroma debu salju yang segar dan dingin mengisi selongsong paru-parunya yang lama tidak menghirup udara bebas.

Kakinya kemudian melangkah lagi, tangan berpautan di belakang tubuh. Dipisah oleh gubuk tanpa penghuni, kedai buah bertengger di sampingnya. Semangka yang melengkapi rak buah berisi kelapa, pepaya, mangga, dan markisa sungguh menarik minat Leo. Diam-diam, ia menelan ludah. Beginilah jadinya bila ia dihadapkan dengan buah kesukaannya.

Jadi sebelum _ngiler_ kepingin, ia agak menjauh dan berjalan lebih ke depan. Namun untung susah diraih, sial tidak bisa ditolak. Air kotor mengguyurnya tepat ketika ia berlalu di rumah tepat di sebelah kedai buah. Seketika itu juga, Leo jadi pusat perhatian warga lalu-lalang dengan sekujur badan basah kuyup dan bau yang menyengat.

"Oh, maaf!" seru sang pengguyur dari lantai dua. Ia kemudian menghilang cepat, berderap tergesa-gesa ke bawah; suara derak papan mau rubuh terdengar jelas. Ia tentu mau buru-buru tiba pada pemuda yang kena sial atas kecerobohannya.

Begitu sampai di depannya, si gadis pengguyur membekap mulut. "O-oh, tidak…." Nasib korbannya lebih buruk dari yang dibayangkan; sampah sayuran dan tulang ikan nangkring di rambut putih jabriknya (yang awalnya membangkang gravitasi, kini menuruti gravitasi; jatuh gemulai). Kerutan kening dan urat pelipis yang mencuat makin mendukung penampilan si pemuda yang awut-awutan.

"Ma-maaf. Ayo, masuk. Aku akan membersihkanmu."

Daripada jadi tontonan dan cekikikan gratis, Leo menuruti si pengguyur dengan mengikutinya masuk rumah yang lebih mirip gubuk bersusun dua dengan pondasi reyot. Duduk di bangku yang menunggu waktu untuk ambruk, Leo memerhatikan lantai satu rumah yang bak gudang istana. Bahkan, gudang istana jauh lebih baik. Paling tidak, pakaian tidak berbaur dengan piring kotor atau karung gabah.

Sementara matanya sibuk mengamati, si gadis desa mengubek-ngubek keranjang rotan setinggi pinggang. Mencari kain bersih di antara tumpukan pakaian kotor yang memenuhi. Decakan riangnya terdengar begitu tangan si gadis berhasil meraih yang diperlukan; lekas-lekas berjalan ke depannya. Tanpa kata permisi, ia menyapukan kain ke wajah dekilnya. Leo memberengut kesal, pun lantas merenggut kain itu di tangan si pelaku. Gadis ini tidak pernah diajari sopan santun, ya?

Sadar itu, si gadis jelata menundukkan wajah suramnya. Korbannya masih marah. "Maaf, aku sungguh tidak melihatmu…."

Mendengarnya, kejengkelan Leo sedikit menghilang. Ia membuang napas. "Sudahlah. Boleh minta air bersih?"

Sang gadis pengguyur mengangkat wajah dengan cepat. Mukanya berseri-seri; syukurlah, ia dimaafkan. Mengangguk semangat dan senyuman lebar, ia berlari ke belakang rumah sambil tidak lupa menabrak tiang. Mengelus hidung kesakitan, ia lanjut bergegas. Perempuan ceroboh, pikir Leo. Tidak berselang lama, sang gadis desa tiba di depannya bersama sebaskom kecil air bersih. Si jabrik mencelupkan kain di sana dan menyapukan ke wajahnya. Tampaknya ia perlu mandi. Bisa gawat ia pulang dalam keadaan bau begini.

"Maaf lagi, ya…." kata si pelaku, menelengkan kepalanya ke bawah, ingin melihat raut Leo yang dipalingkan.

Laki-laki tersebut kembali membuang napas. "Sudahlah. Kata maafmu kebanyakan."

Perempuan mungil itu tersenyum berterima kasih. Sepi kemudian menengahi dengan Leo lebih asyik mencuci wajah dan rambut jabriknya yang kini berubah warna jadi kuning pucat. Ia sungguh harus mandi. Sementara gadis di hadapannya mencuri pandang, menelaah lebih jelas perawakan si pemuda. Rambut putih jabrik lebat bukanlah warna dan gaya rambut yang familiar di desa ini. Mata sehijau rumput pun bukan warna mata yang umum di masyarakat sini.

Di depannya, Leo merengut. Ia rikuh juga kalau kelewat diperhatikan. Jadi, ia membuka suara, "Boleh tahu, siapa namamu?" Pertanyaan basa-basi saja.

"Oh." Gadis itu tersentak, posturnya linglung. "Raven. Kau … sendiri?"

"Leo."

Kening Raven berkerut, berpikir. "Namamu sama dengan pangeran."

"Karena aku memang pangeran."

Baskon itu langsung jatuh bertemu lantai tanah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

DI SALAH satu meja kosong, Rukia Kuchiki senyum-senyum sendiri bak orang yang kejiwaannya sedang dipertanyakan. Untung saja perpustakaan sedang sepi, meski masih jam istirahat. Cuma enam murid yang mengisi, bila pustakawati Nanao Ise tidak dihitung.

Jarinya membalikkan lembaran buku tua, melanjut kisah yang termaktub di dalamnya. Hingga dua-tiga buku yang menimpa kepalanya sungguh membumihanguskan suasana.

"Auch!" Rukia spontan menjauh, mengelus batok kepala yang tampaknya sudah benjol. Ia berdiri membelakangi meja, merapat di tepinya sambil melempar muka marah.

"Oh, maaf. Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya si pelaku cemas.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa? Sakit, tahu." Sayang, tidak urung membuat kemarahan Rukia redup.

Pelaku itu, ToushiroHitsugaya , memang tadi agak asal-asalan saat menarik buku yang diminatinya. Sampai buku di sampingnya terjatuh dan terjun menerpa kepala siswi yang sedang mengaduh sakit. Toushiro memungut buku yang berserakan di lantai, menaruhnya di atas meja. "Kepalamu tidak apa-apa, kan?" Tangannya bermaksud memeriksa, namun ditepis keras oleh sang korban.

Gadis itu sungguhan marah. Lihat saja muka seramnya.

Rukia lalu beringsut menjauh dari meja. Menarik tangan dari kepala dan sebercak cairan merah menempel di jarinya. "Darah." Tampaknya buku bersampul tebal dan keras telah menghantam kepalanya dengan telak.

Maka, UKS jadi pemberhentian mereka berikutnya walau bel berakhirnya jam istirahat telah berbunyi tiga menit tadi. Isane Kotetsu membersihkan luka dengan telaten. Rukia yang duduk di ranjang menerima perawatan dengan kalem; tidak ada rintihan sakit. Baginya, memar terjatuh gara-gara dikejar anjing saat kecil masih jauh lebih perih dari ini. Toushiro mendampinginya dengan duduk di kursi tanpa sandaran dan lengan tepat di depannya.

"Selesai," kata sang perawat sembari membuang kapas kotor ke tempat sampah di samping meja.

"Apa, Sensei, yakin ini tidak perlu dijahit?" tanya Rukia, sangsi. Kini luka di kepala hanya disaput oleh kain kasa yang dilipat kecil, lalu diikat dengan satu-dua helai rambut hitamnya.

"Tidak perlu. Hanya saja, kau harus rutin ganti tiga kali sehari."

Rukia menghela napas lega, sebelum mengarahkan mata tajam pada pemuda yang membuat hari pertamanya di sekolah jadi sial.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja."

"Lain kali, hati-hati." Suara si gadis mungil sudah tidak terdengar kesal. Ia lalu turun dari ranjang dan mengucap terima kasih sekaligus permisi pada Isane; berjalan keluar. Toushiro menyusul setelah ikut berpamitan. Menutup pintu UKS, mereka berjalan berdampingan menyusuri lorong sepi.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu di sini. Kau murid baru?" tanya Toushiro. Meski kelas sudah masuk, ia tidak terkesan mau buru-buru.

Rukia mengangguk, sesekali menyentuh pucuk kepalanya. Rasanya risi juga mendapati benda asing di kepalamu. "Aku baru masuk hari ini, dan kau langsung mengacaukan hari pertamaku."

"Berapa kali aku harus bilang maaf agar kau puas?" Toushiro dongkol setelah hampir lima kali ia berucap maaf. Itu sudah berlebihan.

"Sebanyak yang kau mau." Rukia ingin bermain-main. Ia suka dengan orang yang cepat marah dan tersinggung seperti laki-laki di sampingnya. Enak digoda dan diajak bercanda.

Toushiro memutar mata kalah.

Setiba di pertigaan koridor, dua orang itu berpandangan, sadar kalau kelas mereka berlawanan arah.

Jadi sebelum berpisah, Rukia mengulurkan tangan. "Aku, Rukia Kuchiki. Kelas 2-A."

"Kuchiki?" Toushiro tertegun sejenak, sebelum membalas uluran tangan si anak baru. "Toushiro Hitsugaya."

Mendadak saja ide ini melintas di kepala kecil Rukia. "Aku tidak tahu kalau ini pantas diminta oleh orang yang baru berkenalan. Tapi karena kau berutang padaku, mau tidak membantuku?"

Toushiro memutar mata lelah, maaf memang tidak cukup agar cewek ini melupakan yang lalu-lalu. "Apa?" Ia tidak sadar kalau suaranya agak ketus.

Rukia tersenyum geli. Emosi laki-laki mudah sekali disulut. "Aku mau, kau membantuku meminjam buku di perpustakaan." Sebagai anak baru, ia belum punya kartu perpustakaan, padahal buku yang tadi dibacanya sedang seru-serunya. "Paling tidak sebagai wujud penyesalanmu."

Toushiro mengumbar napas. "Baiklah. Besok atau lusa bisa. Kalau tidak, minggu depan. Memangnya buku apa yang mau kau pinjam?"

"Buku yang sedang asyik aku baca sebelum kau mengacaukannya."

"Iya, iya. Apa judulnya?"

"Leo dan Raven."

* * *

**. . . . .**

* * *

"LEO dan Raven?" Dari nada suara, Nanao kaget sekaligus heran. "Wah, sudah lama sekali tidak ada yang meminjam buku ini." Berdasar kartu keanggotaan Toushiro di tangannya, ia menulis data identitas di kartu peminjaman, sebelum lanjut di buku arsip. "Tumben kau membaca buku begini, Hitsugaya-san." Kemudian mengulurkan kartu keanggotaan beserta buku pada pemuda yang dimaksud.

"Bukan aku, tapi…." Toushiro menyodorkan pada Rukia yang menerima dengan antusias bagai bocah yang diberi boneka panda.

Mulut Nanao cuma membulat O, sebelum melempar senyum jahil. Toushiro yang paham arti senyum itu, langsung menarik Rukia keluar perpustakaan; mendengar tawa geli sang pustakawati di belakang sana.

Sejak insiden ketimpa buku satu setengah minggu lalu, mereka berubah akrab walau beda kelas. Diawali dengan Toushiro yang menjelma jadi _guide_, mengenalkan seluk-beluk sekolah pada Rukia. Karenanya Hitsugaya harus membiasakan diri mengakhiri latihan sepakbola di waktu istirahat untuk sekadar menemani si nona Kuchiki berjalan-jalan menyusuri sudut gedung Seireitei High School. Maklum, gadis itu belum berani meminta tolong pada teman sekelas. Hitsugaya lah kenalan pertamanya di Kota Seireitei sejak keluarganya pindah dari Karakura ke kota ini.

Tidak tunggu waktu, Rukia sudah tenggelam pada bacaan di tangannya. Lebih dari sekali, ia cekikikan tanpa mau repot memerhatikan jalannya di koridor. Toushiro jadi melirik. "Bisa kau membacanya di kelas saja?"

"Ummm?"

"Nanti kau—"

"—Ouch!" Peringatan Hitsugaya terlambat. Rukia kadung menabrak seseorang yang berpapasan dengannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sambil mengelus hidung, nona Kuchiki mengangkat wajah. Selangkah di depannya adalah Ashido Kano, senior yang populer dan bintang atlet _rugby_, menundukkan kepala dan berparas cemas padanya.

Canggung, Rukia mundur setengah langkah. "Err, tidak apa-apa, Senpai."

Kening Ashido berkerut. "Eh, kau Kuchiki si anak baru itu, kan?"

_Wah_, belum sampai sebulan ia sudah dikenal banyak orang, oleh senior paling keren lagi. "…Iya. Bagaimana Senpai tahu?"

Sementara Kano tengah menjawab, Toushiro sedang menautkan kening kesal. Ia tidak suka dicuekin, apalagi gara-gara senior yang suka tebar pesona. Jadi sebelum Rukia jadi korban layaknya kebanyakan cewek dan menjerit _'Kyaaaa!'_, Hitsugaya menariknya paksa dari sana sambil memberi kata perpisahan bernada enggan, "Kami buru-buru, Senpai. Permisi."

Cuma lambaian tangan yang bisa Rukia berikan pada Ashido di belakang sana, mengekori si jabrik putih untuk tiba di kelas 2-A, kelas Rukia. Mereka berpisah setelah Toushiro mengumandangkan pesan, "Hari ini kita mungkin tidak bisa pulang bersama. Aku ada latihan."

Ide ini langsung melintas. "Boleh tidak aku menontonmu?"

Dan siang itu, Rukia duduk di tribune dengan buku "Leo dan Raven" di pangkuan. Menyaksikan Toushiro dan kawan-kawannya berlatih di tengah lapangan dengan seragam latihan. Sebelas orang mengenakan warna biru, sebelas lainnya warna kuning. Mereka melakoni sesi pemanasan, latihan taktik, _shooting_, dan _passing._ Lalu setelahnya membentuk pertandingan mini untuk menguji strategi yang akan diandalkan di pertandingan sesungguhnya minggu depan.

Pelatih, Kensei Muguruma, mengawasi sambil sesekali meniup peluit yang tergantung di lehernya atau berteriak.

Tribune tampak sepi. Hanya enam orang di sana, termasuk Rukia. Ya, tidak aneh. Sepakbola memang bukan olahraga paling digandrungi di Kota Seireitei. Pamornya masih kalah dengan _rugby_. Berbeda dengan kota Rukia sebelumnya, Karakura.

Sejam berselang, dua kesebelasan itu beristirahat dengan melepas letih di _bench_. Nona Kuchiki lekas-lekas menutup buku, menyandang tas, menuruni tangga, lalu menghampiri ke tepi lapangan. Toushiro ikut mendekat, napasnya lumayan memburu. Keringat membanjiri kulit coklatnya yang keseringan menghabiskan waktu di bawah panas matahari.

Mereka berdiri berhadapan dengan dipisahkan pagar pembatas yang setinggi pinggang. Rukia merogoh sebotol air di tas dan mengulurkan padanya.

"Terima kasih." Toushiro menerima meski jelas-jelas bagian staf pelatih menyediakan berbotol-botol air di sana.

Mau tidak mau, siulan menggoda membombardir mereka. "Suit, suit, suit." Sungguh pemandangan gres melihat sang kapten membawa seorang gadis ke lapangan latihan. Toushiro dikenal sebagai pesepakbola muda yang tegas, serius, punya visi jelas, dan terlihat siap mendedikasikan hidup demi sepakbola tanpa mau peduli hal lain, apalagi yang berhubungan dengan romansa.

Hitsugaya nyaris tersedak digoda begitu. Ia melayangkan tatapan tajam, yang sayangnya tidak ampuh. Siulan itu kian menjadi. Sementara Rukia di depannya tersenyum kecil, wajahnya tersipu malu. Alih-alih berkurang, malah jadi kian parah saat sisa air dibotol sengaja Toushiro guyur ke sekujur jengkal tubuhnya. Tetesan-tetesan air mengalir mengikuti setiap penjuru nadi dari leher yang kukuh, lengan tangguh, dan dada atletis.

Rukia langsung menunduk, wajahnya terbakar.

"Kau sudah mau pulang?"

Dengan perhatian yang setia ke sepatu _flat_-nya, Rukia menganggukkan kepala.

"Kalau begitu tunggu, akan kuantar." Toushiro kemudian bergegas menjauh, bergerak ke arah teman-temannya. Disambut oleh siulan menggoda, ia langsung melempar botol kosong ke arah pemilik siulan yang paling keras, Renji Abarai. Boro-boro reda, siulan justru diganti tawa keras Renji.

Jingga merajai langit. Sepasang anak manusia berjalan berdampingan berkawan semilir angin sore. "Besok kau senggang?" tanya Rukia. Satu-dua jumput rambutnya berkibar.

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Bisa datang melihatku latihan besok?"

Toushiro menarik satu alis. "Jangan-jangan alasan kau menontonku hari ini agar aku menontonmu juga besok?"

Rukia _nyengir_ malu. "Ketahuan, deh."

Hitsugaya melepas tawa tanpa suara. "Kau licik, Kuchiki."

Harusnya itu mengundang tawa Rukia. Tapi, ia justru terdiam. Ada yang salah. Janggal. Tidak sesuai tempatnya. Ia tidak suka Toushiro memanggilnya dengan marganya.

Perjalanan di senja itu kemudian didominasi Toushiro. Rukia bergelut dengan sepi, mencari cara untuk membuat si pemuda menyebutnya dengan nama depan. Hingga malam menjemput dan berakhir di ranjang, si gadis mungil masih memikirkan itu. Sebelum ingat kalau latihan musik besok Toushiro akan datang menontonnya. Matanya lalu tertutup bersama senyum dan hati yang berdebar tidak sabaran.

Esok hari pun menjelang.

Kursi-kursi yang berderet rapi di depan panggung masih sepi. Ada yang terisi, namun bukan orang yang diharapkan nona Kuchiki sejak tadi. Matanya tidak mau lepas ke pintu sebelah kiri kursi penonton. Ia mau itu segera terbuka dan memampangkan orang yang ia nanti.

Tangan Rukia di batang selo beringsut gelisah. Alur jari di batang penggesek dawai tidak sejalan dengan iringan musik piano, biola, dan _flute_ rekan-rekannya. Tapak tangannya berkeringat. Beginilah jadinya bila ia sedang resah.

Rangiku Matsumoto, sang konduktor, memberi isyarat berhenti. Menghampiri dan bertanya, "Kuchiki ada apa? Ada yang mengganggumu?"

Baru saja Rukia mau beralasan saat pintu itu terbuka dan memunculkan sesosok yang ia tunggu. Toushiro Hitsugaya. Tersenyum lebar dan lega, Kuchiki beralih pada Matsumoto dan menjawab mantap, "Tidak apa-apa, Matsumoto-san. Semuanya baik-baik saja."

Lalu Rangiku kembali memandu, mengayunkan tangan, mengulang nada sebelumnya. Si gadis mungil memainkan selo sembari mencuri pandang pada Toushiro yang setengah bersandar di dinding sambil tersenyum kagum. Tak pelak, nona Kuchiki jadi lebih bersemangat.

Di tempatnya, Hitsugaya menatap Rukia laksana malaikat yang melantunkan musik di panggung kayangan. Sungguh menyilaukan… Dan ditatap kelewat lekat, Rukia malu dengan merah menjalar di sekujur wajah. Pun nyaris hilang fokus sampai diberi dehaman keras oleh Rangiku. Namun, ia masih saja tersenyum-senyum.

Pukul sembilan malam kala latihan Kuchiki usai. Ia menghampiri Hitsugaya dengan berlari penuh semangat. Tas selo besar di punggung tampak tidak mengusik gerakannya.

"Hebat," sanjung Toushiro. Kini selo itu berpindah padanya. Ia tidak tega melihat si gadis mungil menenteng barang raksasa yang hampir menyamai badannya sendiri.

"Jangan bodoh. Itu baru dasar." Suara Rukia acuh tak acuh, namun wajahnya yang kelewat merah lebih memberi jawaban jujur. Terima kasih dengan gelapnya malam hingga tidak begitu kentara.

"Itu memang hebat."

_Berhenti!_ jerit Rukia membatin. Laki-laki ini harus berhenti memujinya sebelum jantungnya meledak. Jadi untuk menjaga kesehatan jantung, ia mengeluarkan buku di tas jinjingnya, dan membacanya. Mengalihkan perhatian, meski tampak konyol. Maksudnya, ia membaca di bawah pencahayaan seadanya—pencahayaan dari lampu jalan yang berdiri tiap 15 _yard_.

Kening Toushiro jadi menyatu. "Kau bisa membacanya di rumahmu, kan?"

"Ini lagi seru-serunya," Rukia beralasan, meski ia pun tidak bisa melihat baik. "Leo dan Raven mulai akrab, dan saling mengerti satu sama lain."

Toushiro menghentak napas. "Buku itu sama sekali tidak seru."

Nona Kuchiki menoleh. "Kau pernah membacanya?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa bilang tidak seru?"

"Itu dongeng. Tentu saja tidak seru. Pasti ujung-ujungnya menikah, punya banyak anak, dan hidup bahagia selamanya."

Muka Rukia berkilau cerah. "Bagus, kalau begitu. Aku suka _happy end_."

Toushiro membuang napas panjang. "Ahhh, dasar perempuan." Kakinya melangkah lebih cepat, menjauh.

"Ahhh, dasar laki-laki." Dan sadar ia ditinggal di belakang—"Toushiro, tunggu." Ia mengejar laki-laki yang semakin berlari di depan sana—"Tunggu. Hei!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DI ANTARA** tiga putra Permaisuri Uno, si bungsu adalah yang paling kurang diharapkan menduduki posisi raja di masa depan. Selain karena ia yang termuda, kemampuan bertempur fisik di antara saudaranya adalah yang terendah.

Si sulung, Pangeran Panthera, andal bertarung dengan tangan kosong; badannya dijadikan senjata penghancur sekaligus benteng pertahanan terkokoh. Putra kedua, Pangeran Hero, piawai menunggang kuda dengan laju secepat halilintar. Gesit gerakannya amat mematikan dengan senjata tombak yang kerap menghunus bersama kecepatan tak kira-kira. Sedangkan si bungsu, Pangeran Leo, hanyalah adu taktik dan luasnya pengetahuan yang bisa ia sombongkan. Pengalaman pun masih minim. Ia satu-satunya yang belum pernah mengecap peperangan yang sebenarnya. Sementara Panthera dan Hero telah tiga kali mendampingi ayahanda ke medan tempur.

Biarpun begitu, sama sekali tidak menyurutkan hasrat permaisuri mencalonkan putra kesayangannya. Ingat, dua lainnya tidak lebih dari anak tiri. Maka, tidak pernah bosan ia mengingatkan, "Posisi itu milikmu, Leo."

Namun, Leo tahu diri. Posisi itu lebih pantas untuk sepasang kakaknya. Jadi, tidak pernah ada tutur balasan darinya kala sang ibunda berkata demikian.

Seperti saat ini. Cuma dentingan sendok dan garpu perak yang terdengar sebelum sesaat kemudian piring Leo bersih mengkilap. Ia meraih segelas air, meminumnya, sebelum mengelap mulut dengan sapu tangan. Didorongnya kursi, membungkuk sopan, dan bergegas pergi andai saja permaisuri tidak bertanya:

"Mau ke mana, Putraku? Buru-buru sekali."

"…Ke tempat Guru Gen, Ibunda. Dia ingin saya tiba di rumahnya satu jam lebih cepat."

Ibunda mengangguk saja, meski tidak begitu antusias. Leo kelewat banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan guru filsafat itu. Kelewat banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan buku dan sastra. Padahal saat ini, putranya membutuhkan latihan teknik pedang untuk menandingi dua saudaranya. Mungkin nanti ia akan bertemu empat mata dengan Guru Gen, meminta memotong waktu belajar si bungsu.

Sementara Leo cepat-cepat angkat kaki setelah ibundanya mengizinkan tanpa curiga. Iya, tanpa curiga bahwa putra kesayangannya sedang punya hobi berbohong. Mulutnya berujar soal berkunjung ke Heaven Land, mendatangi guru filsafat, atau menonton pertunjukan gladiator di alun-alun kota; tapi, kakinya melaju ke arah sebaliknya—

"Hebat. Bagaimana Anda tahu semua itu?" tanya Raven, matanya berbinar-binar bagai kerlap-kerlip jutaan bintang di tengah langit malam. Terkagum-kagum.

—ya, sebaliknya. Desa Root dan Raven.

Leo tersenyum kikuk dan juga malu. "Kau hanya perlu baca buku. Itu bukan hal yang hebat."

"Tetap saja, itu sangat hebat." Raven membuang napas sendu. "Soalnya, saya tidak bisa membaca."

Leo tidak terkejut soal itu. Sejak pemberontakan merajalela 25 tahun silam, muncullah gerakan penghabisan buku-buku di pelosok desa. Kegiatan menulis dan membaca di masyarakat kecil pun dilarang keras. Dipercaya bahwa pemberontak berasal dari wilayah kumuh; mengkritik tanpa ampun lewat media cetak. Bagaimanapun kedamaian yang diagung-agungkan seratus tahun tidak lepas dari pengorbanan kalangan jelata.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mengajarimu?" Leo menganjurkan langsung.

Raven tertegun, tidak menyangka kalau pihak istana sendiri (bahkan sang pangeran) mau menolongnya. "…Benarkah? Tapi Anda—"

"Pangeran? Itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya."

Baginya, buku adalah alat universal. Tidak diperuntukkan untuk satu kalangan, tapi untuk semua kalangan.

Sejak itu, hampir setiap hari Raven menyumbangkan waktu luangnya belajar bersama Leo atau membaca buku. Apa saja. Keingintahuannya meluap-luap, apalagi setelah tahu adanya dunia yang berbeda di seberang sana. Bukan hanya dunia yang dipenuhi es dan salju (seperti Kerajaan Eis), namun ada yang diselimuti pasir, rumput, bebatuan terjal atau tanah gersang. Keren!

"…Artemisia berjuang dalam perang seperti laki-laki," baca Raven. "Dia adalah seorang legenda abadi dan teladan bagi wanita Persia. Namanya punya arti—"

"—penutur kebenaran."

"Kisah Para Putri Persia", judul buku kedelapan yang berhasil dibaca si gadis desa hingga tuntas, sekaligus jadi buku paling berkesan untuknya.

"Artemisia menakjubkan." Buku itu ditutupnya. Mata sang perempuan mungil menatap jauh di satu titik di langit sana. "Sayangnya Xerxes tidak menikahinya."

"Aa, dia menikahi Esther."

Duduk berdampingan di bawah pohon _baobab_, Leo dan Raven menerawang langit bersih tanpa awan. Sorot panas matahari berbaur dengan dinginnya buaian salju yang menghampar sejauh mata memandang. Tak jauh dari mereka, terbentang panjang sungai yang jadi lokasi favorit Shira, beruang kutub peliharaan si gadis jelata. Makhluk besar berbulu putih tebal itu tengah mencari peruntungan menangkap seekor ikan dengan cakarnya untuk mengisi perut yang tidak sempat diisi.

Hari ini jadi satu dari sekian hari mana Leo dan Raven menghabiskan waktu bersama. Bercakap-cakap akrab, mengumbar tawa geli, bercanda layaknya sahabat karib. Hingga suatu ketika di hari itu, Leo tidak sanggup lagi memandang Raven sekadar teman.

Berawal oleh tingkah Shira yang ingin berburu ikan di posisi yang lebih jauh. Sungai di hadapannya dangkal, ikan-ikan yang hilir mudik kecil-kecil, tidak cukup memuaskan perut besarnya. Karena tidak mau kehilangan teman kesayangannya, Raven pun beranjak berdiri. Tidak lupa menarik Leo yang tampak ogah-ogahan.

Menunggangi punggung Shira dengan Raven di depan dan Leo di belakang, mereka menyusuri pinggiran sungai. Menjumpai ikan santapan berukuran besar, si beruang kutub ke tengah sungai. Menghempaskan cakarnya ke air, berusaha menangkap ikan yang wira-wiri dengan lincah.

"Shira!"

Pun tidak mengindahkan suara Raven yang mengeluh oleh cipratan-cipratan air. Dan tanpa diduga, Shira menegapkan badan bersiap memangsa dengan dua cakarnya langsung. Tak pelak, sepasang tunggangan jatuh tercebur dengan Leo yang mendarat lebih dulu sebelum Raven menyusul menabrak dadanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Namun justru sang pangeran yang bertutur cemas.

"Saya yang harusnya bertanya begitu." Raven melepaskan diri, bangkit dengan pakaian basah-kuyup. "Anda tidak apa-apa?" Ia mengulurkan tangan.

"Lumayan." Leo meraih ulurannya, berdiri di tengah sungai yang setinggi paha. Sepasang matanya beralih pada Shira yang mengaum senang, tiga ekor berhasil disantapnya.

Raven menghela napas lelah, menyalahkan diri karena lupa memberi makan peliharaanya sebelum berangkat. Sementara Leo cuma tersenyum geli, sebelum melirik Raven, dan ide jahil terbersit di benaknya. Diam-diam, ia membungkuk, menenggelamkan tangan, dan langsung mencipratkan air ke wajah sang gadis desa.

"Pangeran!" jerit si perempuan mungil, melindungi muka dengan lengan dan mundur beberapa jengkal.

Leo malah tertawa-tawa, tidak ada niat berhenti.

"Hentikan!"

Sama sekali tidak mempan. Insting tidak mau kalah pun bangkit, dan Raven membalas. Maka, terjadilah perang air di tengah sungai dengan diselingi tawa lepas tanpa beban. Leo tidak pernah merasa sebahagia dan sebebas ini. Waktu berjalan, hingga akhirnya perang itu memunculkan pemenang: Leo. Raven sudah terduduk takluk di bawah sana.

"Anda ternyata kekanak-kanakan," gerutunya.

Senyum kemenangan Leo langsung hilang. "…Apa? Aku tidak kekanak-kanakan."

Raven tersenyum kecil, emosi sang pengeran mudah sekali dipancing. Si gadis desa lalu berupaya bangkit sebelum menerima sodoran tangan Leo yang terulur di depannya.

Seusai berdiri, ia menyapu air dingin di wajah dengan punggung tangan. Leo lantas menolong tanpa pikir panjang. Membingkai wajah mungil Raven dan membersihkan air dengan jari-jemari kekarnya. Si gadis mungil tersipu malu, mereka tidak pernah sedekat dan selekat ini. Dan tidak lama, Leo menyadari. Gerak tangannya jadi berubah pelan, dan mereka beradu tatap. Sepasang mata hijau bambunya tidak mau hengkang dari dekapan dua manik berlian ungu yang berkilau di depannya. Hati Leo berdebar, getaran tak biasa namun menyenangkan. Jantungnya pun menggila, menyentak-nyentak rusuknya.

Sayang, Shira menginterupsi dengan menumbangkan badan pada mereka. Dua orang itu jatuh tenggelam ke air, sebelum kemudian menyembulkan kepala dan meraup udara bebas. Sepasang insan tersebut bertegur tatap dalam diam dan akhirnya melepaskan derai tawa yang menggema.

Shira ikut-ikutan mengaum senang.

* * *

**To Be Continued …**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pangeran Leo** = Toushiro Hitsugaya  
**Raven** = Rukia Kuchiki  
**Permaisuri Uno** = Retsu Unohana  
**Pangeran Panthera** = Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez  
**Pangeran Hero** = Ichigo Kurosaki

**Red** = Renji Abarai  
**Io **= Ggio Vega  
**Paman Zo** = Seizo Harugasaki  
**Guru Gen** = Genryuusei-Shigekuni Yamamoto  
**Shira **= Sode no Shirayuki (dl wujud beruang kutub, wkwkwkw)

*Format fic (**biplots**) terinspirasi dari **"The Red Horse"** karya **sherry-me**.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:** Pulang ke Makassar buat saya amnesia ttg ffn. Lupa soal fic yg belum di-updet, dan PM. Sedang begitu bersenang2nya dgn dunia nyata, bersama hidup baru sbg anak kuliahan, hehehe.

**Kujo**, moga kamu suka ya. Kamu suka kan genre fantasi?

Betewe, ada temen-temin yg berminat review?

**Ray Kousen7**

**24 Agustus 2014**


	2. Medio

**Terima kasih atas review di chapter sebelumnya :**

**Yami Hime**—Toushiro, Rukia, Ichigo, Grimmjow, cuma mereka yg bisa saya buatin nama yg cukup mengibaratkan karakter mereka. kalo yg lainnya cuma dipotong dari nama aslinya. Hahaha gak kreatif banget ya./ 7 Pedang?#mendadakamnesia#disepak saya sedang usahakan updet, Yami-san. Sekarang konsen dulu ma fic ini ma LIFE, hehehe/ Tengkyu udah nyempetin review ya.  
**Kadoya tsukasa****—** Hinamori gak akan muncul, Kadoya-san, maaf ya. karna udah terlalu sering dia muncul sebagai tokoh ketiga, dan saya takutnya banyak pembaca yg benci ma dia#sayakansayangmadia#slap! Jadi saya gantinya dgn karakter lain. tapi gak bakal ada cinta2 segitiga yg rumit kok./Tengkyu udah nyempetin review ya, Kadoya-san.  
**Chupank—** Hohoho, seneng ada nyambut#geer!/Maaf ya, Chupank. Gak bakal ada HitsuHina di sini. karna Hinamori udah ngambil porsi cukup banyak di fic lain, saya mutusin untuk masukin karakter lain. ada sih cinta segitiga. Tapi gak banyak/ Tengkyu udah nyempetin review.

**Terima kasih pula ma yg udah login (sudah sy balas di PM-nya masing-masing): **_Yamazaki Koharu | Syl The tWins | Kujo Kasuza | Detective Agatha | Akari Hikari  
_

* * *

**Disclaimer:**** Bleach** milik **Tite Kubo****  
****Warning:** **biplots, OOC** (tentu saja), **AU **(bukan canon#plak), **genre fantasi** (kemungkinan cerita berdasar imajinasi abal tanpa mikirin logis apa gak  
Format fic (**biplots**) terinspirasi dari **"The Red Horse"** karya **sherry-me**.

**.**

Persembahan spesial untuk **Kujo Kasuza**

**.**

**LEO & RAVEN** (bold dan kapital) di awal cerita  
TOUSHIRO & RUKIA (cuma kapital)

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Leo and Raven**

**.**

_(Toushiro Hitsugaya & Rukia Kuchiki)_

* * *

**Bagian II: Medio**

* * *

**SHIRA** mengaum lapar.

Di depannya, Riru bertegak pinggang. "Jangan mengeluh. Hanya ada ini." Sebongkah kubis dilempar-lemparnya di telapak tangan, meski tahu kalau si beruang sedang bernafsu menyantap daging.

Ujung-ujungnya, Shira mengaum lebih pelan, menurunkan kepala, dan menyurukkan dagu ke tanah. Memandang Riru dengan tatapan memelas.

Perempuan berambut merah itu sampai tercengang dibuatnya. "Hei, kau belajar dari mana itu? Ahhh, Raven sudah mengajarinya yang tidak-tidak." Setelah mengeluh habis-habisan, ia melayangkan napas panjang, dan menyerah. Ia meletakkan keranjang rotan yang digandengnya ke tanah dan meraih seekor ikan yang dipancingnya tadi sore. "Hanya ada ini. Jangan berani minta lagi. Paham?" Lalu melemparkannya pada si hewan besar, yang menyambar cekat dan menenggelamkan dalam tenggorokan hanya sekali telan.

Riru mendesah singkat sebelum berpaling pada Raven dan Pangeran Leo, yang tengah mengantri masuk stadion. Sahabat berambut hitamnya itu amat menikmati kebersamaan dengan si pemuda rupawan tiga bulan ini. Seolah lupa tentang kesenjangan mereka yang seluas lautan dan sedalam jurang. Ia berharap, temannya tidak sampai lupa diri.

Dan seperti yang dilihat Riru, Leo dan Raven jadi salah satu anggota pengantri. Kepala Raven dimiringkan, menengok ke depan untuk mencari tahu apa giliran mereka sudah dekat. Sayang jangankan berkurang, panjang antrian yang hampir mencapai 17 _yard_ berjalan di tempat. Kalau begini terus, mereka bisa ketinggalan pertarungan yang akan dimulai sebentar lagi.

Dan baru saja ia menyinggungnya, seruan lewat terompet mengumandang memekakkan telinga. Pertandingan sudah mau dibuka!

Lekas, Raven menoleh ke belakang. Leo berdiri di sana dan memandangnya sambil menarik satu alis. "Apa?"

"Apa minat menonton Anda masih tinggi?"

Walau tidak paham, Leo mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

Tanpa memberi penjelasan lebih, Raven menarik pergelangannya, menjauh dari antrian yang malah kian banyak. Ia menyisir pinggir bangunan kayu kukuh stadion yang sepi, tidak mengindahkan Leo yang bertanya mau ke mana. Riru hanya memandang di kejauhan, tanpa sadar kalau tiga ikan yang disisakan untuk bekal besok sudah raib tanpa sisa. Tentu saja, si beruang kutub dengan cerdik tidak menyia-nyiakan keranjang yang diletakkan di tanah begitu saja.

Sembari meraihnya dan digantungkan di kalungan lengan, Riru bergumam, "Raven pasti membawanya ke tempat itu." Lantas ia mengernyit, dan menengok ke bawah. Keranjang miliknya kosong melompong tanpa sisa.

Shira yang punya insting tajam soal nyawa terancam langsung tunggang-langgang sebelum Riru berteriak garang di belakang sana, "Shira! Ke sini kau! Jangan lari! Dasar hewan bandel!"

Alis tipis putih Leo naik sepintas mendengar jeritan marah sahabat Raven di kejauhan. Diabaikannya saja, dan lalu mengekori si nona desa. Ikut mendaki tangga kayu untuk tiba di dahan kuat dan gemuk pohon _baobab_.

Setibanya di sebelah Raven, "Wow!" Leo lantas berdecak.

Gadis bermata besar ini kontan membusungkan dada. Soalnya, ia lah penemu tempat ini: posisi strategis untuk menyaksikan pertarungan di balik stadion tanpa perlu repot merogoh kantung.

"Ini pasti akan lebih seru dari pertarungan gladiator," ujar Leo saat tepuk tangan penonton membludak, menyambut tiga matador yang keluar dari lorong.

"Mustahil. Pasti di sana lebih seru."

Bagi kalangan biasa, termasuk Raven, tentu menonton pertarungan gladiator, yang saling mengadu tombak di _colosseum_ lebih menegangkan. Stadionnya saja jauh lebih luas dan megah. Sedangkan pertarungan yang akan mereka tonton, tidak lebih dari sekadar adu tidak penting antara manusia dan banteng. Diam-diam, ia bermimpi untuk bisa menonton di _colosseum_. Namun, tontonan yang memang hanya diperuntukkan bagi keluarga istana, bangsawan, dan pejabat negeri jelas bukan tempat bagi warga biasa sepertinya.

"Kau tidak mengerti," Leo masih lanjut. "Segala pertarungan di sana sudah diatur sedemikian rupa."

Raven berniat membalas, tapi urung saat banteng yang jadi bintang utama malam ini, telah digiring oleh penjaga ke pinggir stadion. Sabuk lehernya diambil alih kemudian oleh salah seorang matador, menggiringnya ke tengah lapangan bertanah padat.

Hening menyertai saat matador utama, Shiho, melangkah perkasa menghadap si hewan bertanduk. Dilepasnya kain merah yang melilit pinggang, ia melambaikan tanpa gentar satu cuil pun. Lima langkah darinya, hidung besar si banteng mendengus, kaki depannya dimajumundurkan sebelum lalu berlari menubruk kain merah yang meledeknya.

Pengalaman dan kecakapan mumpuni mengantar matador mengelak sigap, menarik kakinya mundur tak jauh ke belakang. Namun kain yang masih mencemooh, membuat si banteng kembali menggiring empat kaki kuatnya. Sorakan penuh riuh membombardir stadion, mengirim yel-yel dukungan pada matador idola semua orang. Khususnya kaum pria.

Tengoklah perawakan Shihou. Berbadan ramping dan berwajah jelita. Ia adalah matador wanita pertama di Kerajaan Eis. Ketangguhan dan nyali yang tak ada duanya amat populer di telinga rakyat. Karena dirinyalah, pertunjukan ini digandrungi sebagian besar masyarakat jelata negeri ini.

Tapi, tidak bagi Raven. Selain karena ia pecinta hewan (tidak suka melihat seekor banteng dipermainkan di tengah lapangan), Shiho adalah bibinya. Ia benci pertarungan ini, sekaligus takut. Sehebat-hebatnya kemampuan Shihou, wanita itu keluarganya. Ia tidak mau wanita berkulit gelap itu meregang nyawa seperti lima pendahulunya.

Kini satu tangannya telah tanpa sadar mencengkeram kuat lengan Leo.

Tak pelak sekujur tubuh Pangeran tegang dan lambat-lambat menolehkan kepala. Tapi alih-alih tidak nyaman, ia justru diam-diam mengamati paras Raven dari sisi samping. Pipi mulus putih gadingnya; hidung (yang tidak begitu mancung) namun begitu proporsional di roman mungilnya; bulu mata hitam yang bergerak bila ia mengerjap; alis tipis yang berkerut ke arah kening, pertanda ia tengah cemas; bibir kecil (meski tanpa pemulas), tapi lebih menggiurkan daripada apel merah; dan helaian rambut hitam yang berkibar oleh angin malam. Seluruh sisi itu begitu cemerlang dan lebih sempurna saat diterpa sorot bulan yang bergelantung sendiri di hamparan gulita.

'…_cantik,'_ sanjung Leo.

Hingga sisa waktu sampai pertunjukan usai, sepi mendominasi. Terlebih kala Raven memergoki diri menggamit lengan sang pangeran. Ia jadi malu dan tidak berani bertatapan muka langsung sepanjang waktu itu.

Malam belum terlampau larut saat mereka ikut bergabung dengan penonton lainnya di Kedai Roku. Meja-meja dipenuhi minuman berkadar alkohol rendah dan tinggi (sesuai permintaan pelanggan), juga makanan berbahan dasar laut: ikan, kerang, kepiting, lobster, udang, daging hiu atau paus. Maklum pemilik kedai, Roku, adalah pensiunan bajak laut yang telah tobat.

Selalu begini setelah pertarungan, penonton berbincang-bincang tentang isi pertandingan dengan kawan-kawan di meja. Apalagi saat bintang lapangan, Shihou, muncul ke tengah-tengah mereka. Orang-orang itu lekas mengerubuti bagai semut yang menemukan sekeping gula, meminta tanda tangan. Leo (meski gengsi dan malu) ikut ambil bagian; ia mendadak jadi penggemar wanita itu setelah menjumpai kemampuannya yang luar biasa. Baru setelah Roku menyuruh bubar dan duduk di samping Shihou, penggemar kembali ke kursi masing-masing, termasuk Leo.

Ia duduk di kursi kayu berkaki rapuh sebelah Raven, menyematkan kertas tanda tangan di selipan jubahnya. Pelayan lalu datang berselang sesaat, menyajikan dua gelas air kelapa bercampur buahnya yang putih dan kenyal.

"Dia sudah berlayar hampir ke penjuru dunia," kata Raven soal Roku, mengaduk air kelapa dengan sendok kayu. Ia melongok mana pria itu sedang sibuk melayani pelanggannya di meja besar lantai bawah. "Bahkan dia pernah tiba di negara yang dipenuhi banyak pasir. Apa ya namanya. Ummm, itu … wilayah di mana Cleopatra hidup?"

"Mesir?"

"Iya!" Raven membenarkan dengan antusias. "Katanya, di sana sangat panas dan salju tidak pernah turun. Sungguh berbeda dengan negara kita."

Leo menatapnya penuh-penuh. "Kau mau ke sana?"

"Eh?" Raven terpaku. Ia tidak bermaksud demikian, karena tahu betul itu mustahil. "Pernah memimpikan akhir-akhir ini, Pangeran. Tapi, tetap saja itu tidak mungkin. Bagaimana bisa kita ke sana?"

"Dengan kapal," jawab Leo, lugas. Matanya tertuju pada lukisan di dinding sisi kiri, lukisan kapal pinisi.

Raven mengikuti arah pandangnya. Ia lalu melepas tawa seolah pangeran sedang melawak. "Mustahil, itu—"

"Aku yang akan membawamu ke sana."

Roman Raven langsung kaku. "…Eh?"

Dan sebelum ia bertanya lebih, riuh penonton di lantai bawah meledak seketika. Leo melongokkan kepala, penasaran. Raven juga, meski belum bisa melepaskan topik yang disinggung pangeran barusan.

Di tengah-tengah lantai kedai yang luas, Roku tengah menari _tango_ bersama dengan wanita termolek di Desa Root, Shiho. Gerak dua insan itu selaras, se-irama, dan melaju dalam tempo yang sepadan. Selagi menikmati pertunjukan, tanpa sengaja mata Leo menjumpai sepasang laki-laki yang ia kenali tengah ikut menyaksikan. Sayang sebelum bisa mengelak, dua pasang mata itu menangkap basah dirinya.

Tanpa tunggu waktu, Leo menarik pergelangan Raven cepat, melintasi pinggiran meja, menyenggol pelayan (untung saja gelas di nampan tidak jatuh), menuruni anak tangga, membawa kaki ke sisi berlawanan dari dua orang tersebut, dan menyusuri lautan pelanggan kedai. Raven mengikuti dengan pertanyaan, "Ada apa?" tanpa henti.

Tiba di luar kedai, laju Leo kunjung melambat dan berbelok. Tapi sayang sejuta sayang, kedua laki-laki tersebut telah memotong jalan dan menghadang tepat di depannya.

Pengawal pribadinya sekaligus sahabatnya. Red dan Io.

Salju turun malam itu. Mencumbu daratan yang telah lebih dulu berselimut salju tebal setinggi delapan senti. Menghantam daun kecil pohon _baobab_, dan rambut merah Red yang dikuncir atas.

Sambil mengabaikan salju yang mulai deras, Red bersungut, "Kau membuat kami dapat masalah, Leo."

Berjalan di sisi berlawanan darinya, Io menambahkan, "Kalau ketahuan, Permaisuri Uno akan murka."

Red dan Io pun tidak akan kaget kalau permaisuri (mungkin) telah tahu. Bagaimanapun, kaki tangan permaisuri ada di mana-mana.

Leo yang diapit mereka layaknya pengawal yang setia menjaga tuannya, tampak tidak ambil peduli. Ia berhenti dan berbalik pada Raven yang berjalan jauh di belakang bersama kawannya, Riru dan peliharaannya, Shira.

Dua lainnya ikutan menyetop langkah. Setelah Raven tiba di depan mereka, Leo mengumandangkan dengan berat hati, "Kita berpisah di sini."

Si gadis desa mengangguk dengan berat pula. "Kau akan datang lagi besok?"

Sebelum Leo membalas, Red dan Io berdeham keras. Namun, pangeran belagak tidak mendengar dan menjawab, "Tentu."

Tersenyum semringah, Raven menuturkan kata perpisahan, "Kalau begitu, sampai besok." Ia dan kawannya beranjak ke arah berlawanan begitu Shira selesai mengadu kepala manja di dada Leo. Si beruang kutub pun sulit berpisah dengannya.

Begitu mereka betul-betul menjauh, Leo bergeming di tempat tanpa beringsut satu jengkal pun. Mendadak saja, jantungnya berderap keras ibarat sepasukan kuda berlari kencang. Hatinya bergemerincing bagai bunyi lonceng, mengusik relung jiwa terdalamnya. Terdapat suatu dorongan yang menghentak-hentak dadanya dan wajib ia luapkan sebelum meledak.

Maka—

"Raven!" ia berseru, memanggil. Mengantar kaki berlari kecil, namun perlahan cepat seiring waktu, untuk tiba di depan Raven yang ikut menghampiri dengan langkah separuh bingung.

Berdiri di tengah jembatan kayu kukuh yang menaungi anak sungai yang beku, mereka berhadapan dengan jarak satu langkah saja.

Red dan Io mengamati dari posisi. Sebelum kemudian kedua mulut tercengang dengan pemandangan yang terpampang di depan mata. Di sisi lain, Riru mengucek mata lebih dari sekali kalau itu sungguhan terjadi.

Bahwa di bawah salju dan kubah malam, Pangeran Leo mengecup kening Raven dengan penuh mesra dan sayang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"BERHENTI tersenyum. Kau menggelikan." Riruka sampai bergidik saat berkata begitu. Ini gara-gara buku tua dan bulukan yang sedang asyik dibaca sobatnya, Rukia. Cewek itu sampai senyum-senyum sendiri yang bikin bulu kuduk merinding.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Riruka!" Senyum itu makin lebar, membuat Dokugamine menarik badan mundur. "Leo mencium Raven! Leo mencium Raven! Leo mencium Raven!"

Riruka memutar mata merahnya heran. Rukia menjerit kegirangan seolah yang dicium itu adalah dirinya. "Palingan cuma di kening," balasnya, satire. Pengalaman membaca buku dongeng sudah membuat gadis berotak encer ini tahu kalau soal cium-ciuman, kecil kemungkinan itu di bibir. Kecuali, pengarangnya adalah _pervert_ level akut.

"Eh, itu lebih romantis daripada ciuman bibir ala barat," kata Kuchiki, sengit.

"Ya, ya, ya." Riruka memilih menyerah; sangat tahu kalau kawannya diajak debat soal hal begituan pasti panjang ceritanya.

"Aku berharap aku bisa mengalami hal yang sama," Rukia mengatakannya ibarat doa.

Riruka hampir tertawa geli (meledek) mendengarnya. "Maksudmu dari Hitsugaya? Jangan harap."

Tidak pernah Rukia bocorkan soal perasaan romantisnya terhadap Toushiro pada siapa pun. Tetapi, apa yang bisa luput dari mata peka nan tajam Riruka Dokugamine. Mata merah menyala itu seakan bisa membaca segala yang berkeliaran di benakmu.

Tepukan dan sorakan penonton, pertanda kemunculan pemain dari lorong ruang ganti, membuat Rukia menutup buku kesayangannya dan menaruh dalam tas.

Itu bukanlah buku yang sama saat sekolah menengah. Ia menghilangkannya gara-gara terlampau sering membawa buku "Leo dan Raven" ke mana-mana, padahal itu stok terakhir di perpustakaan. Untung, ia bisa menemukannya di perpustakaan kampus, meski nyaris tanpa sampul. Lembaran kertasnya pun telah mencoklat dimakan usia.

Ia lalu memusatkan perhatian pada pertandingan sepakbola yang sebentar lagi akan _kick-off_. Dilihatnya barisan pemain Jepang yang baru keluar lorong, dan Toushiro, yang berada di urutan terakhir. Laki-laki berumur 20-an itu menoleh pada kursinya, melayangkan secarik senyum. Rukia ikutan tersenyum, merah merona mencumbu pipi seputih kertasnya.

"Itu bukan kau." Senyum tersebut lenyap saat itu juga. Riruka mengedikkan dagu ke bawah, Karin Kurosaki, junior di kampus tengah melambai riang pada Toushiro. Putri pelatih Jepang, Isshin Kurosaki, itu duduk dua baris di bawah mereka. "Sudah kubilang, jangan terlalu berharap, Rukia. Kecuali, kau memilih untuk menyakiti diri sendiri."

Mendesah kecewa, cewek Kuchiki ini merapatkan punggung di kursi. Gairah menonton mendadak hilang, meski pertandingan yang memperebutkan posisi fase grup Piala Dunia sedang seru-serunya. Jepang vs. Korea Utara.

Dua kesebelasan tersebut memperagakan pertandingan terbuka. Sepasang kubu jadi punya peluang sama besar mendulang gol lebih dulu. Tapi baru pada menit 24, salah satu tim meraih peluang matang. Pendukung Jepang sampai mengangkat bokong saat gelandang serang, Hitsugaya, memperagakan aksi individu yang menawan, melewati 3-4 pemain. Mendapati sang penyerang tengah, Kaien, berdiri di kotak tanpa terkawal, ditendangnya bola dengan umpan akurat. Kaien yang sudah menunggu jadi mudah saja mencocor bola melewati penjaga gawang yang menjatuhkan badan.

Sorakan senang dari pendukung langsung membombardir stadion berkapasitas 80.000 ribu itu. Rukia ikut-ikutan girang, berpelukan dengan Riruka, dilupakannya saja kecewa yang tadi mengendap di hatinya.

Seusai perayaan gol pemain, saling mendekap dan menindih di sudut lapangan, Rukia menjumpai Toushiro tersenyum ke arah penonton. Dan entah bagaimana, Rukia yakin senyum itu untuknya.

Saat wasit meniup peluit panjang, pesta untuk masyarakat Jepang telah menyambut. Lihatlah papan skor, 3-1. Tim 'Samurai Biru' jadi salah satu tim yang mewakili Asia di Piala Dunia.

Bersama luapan kegembiraan yang dibawa, penonton bubar dan meninggalkan area stadion. Rukia yang bermaksud menyapa Toushiro jadi urung dan memutuskan menyusul Riruka yang berjalan lebih dulu; menuju pintu keluar. Ia tidak bodoh untuk menonton Hitsugaya bercakap karib dengan Karin di sudut sana. Namun, sebelum betul-betul menjauh—

"Kuchiki!"

—Rukia berhenti, mendapati Toushiro berlari ke arahnya. Setelah Riruka memberi anggukan, ia melangkah turun, turut mendekat.

"Terima kasih sudah datang," kata Toushiro senang saat Rukia tiba di hadapannya dengan dipisah oleh pagar pembatas.

"Kau mengundangku." Nona Kuchiki melepas senyum separuh paksa. "Apalagi tiketnya gratis. Jadi, tidak rugi apa-apa."

Renji dan Ggio, rekan satu tim Toushiro, keluar dari lorong ruang ganti, bermaksud mencarinya. Tapi malah menjumpai putri pelatih, Karin, yang sedang membidik perhatiannya ke sisi berlawanan, yaitu Toushiro dan Rukia yang bercakap kelewat dekat layaknya sepasang kekasih.

"Kau tidak ingin memberiku sesuatu?" tagih Toushiro, senyum lebar itu masih terpajang di paras menawannya.

"Eh?"

"Hei, aku menang. Masa kau tidak tidak memberiku penghargaan atau … apalah."

Rukia mendadak salah tingkah. "…Apa?" Tangannya menggamit lengan satunya, ia canggung. Ia tidak menyiapkan apa pun. Hal itu tidak pernah terbersit di benaknya.

"Terserah. Apa saja."

_Apa saja._

_Apa saja._

_Apa saja._

Dua kata itu berkecamuk di benaknya bagai suara dengung lebah. Tiba-tiba saja, jantungnya berdentum liar, memukul-mukul katupnya. Embusan sehangat mentari pagi menerpa pipinya. Mukanya berubah merona semerah stroberi segar. Dipandangnya lagi paras Toushiro, pemuda itu semakin rupawan dengan senyum tipis yang tidak kunjung hilang. Nalarnya lenyap sesaat, terkubur oleh hasrat yang terpendam sangat lama. Dibawanya wajah memotong jarak ke wajah depannya.

Riruka mengamati dari belakang sana. Keningnya berkerut keras, dan sejenak ia lupa bagaimana cara bernapas. Sedangkan Renji, Ggio, terlebih Karin, cuma mematung di tempat tanpa sanggup menggerakkan kaki.

Karena dari jarak pandang mereka, Rukia menghantarkan bibir berlabuh pada pipi sang pesepakbola. Mencumbunya penuh sayang dan kasih.

* * *

**. . . . .**

* * *

HAL yang Rukia lupakan sekaligus yang terpenting adalah keberadaan wartawan yang pintar curi-curi kesempatan. Wartawan wanita bernama, Nemu Kurotsuchi, berhasil mengabadikan adegan ciuman pipi dan dipamerkan ke penjuru kota dalam bentuk koran. _Headline_ bertajuk "Adik Konglomerat Byakuya Kuchiki Mengadu Kasih dengan Pesepakbola Seireitei Warriors" terpajang indah di halaman depan surat kabar terkemuka, The Day.

Sungguh bagai petir di pagi bolong di kediaman Kuchiki yang kerap sepi. Di hari itu juga, Byakuya membatalkan kepergiannya ke Manchester. Ia menggantinya dengan acara perbincangan langsung pada sang adik (kalau tidak mau dibilang menghakimi Rukia di ruang kerjanya).

"Nii-sama—"

"Kau berniat mempermalukan nama keluarga kita, Rukia? Berkencan dengan atlet gembel?"

"Nii-sama—"

"Konfirmasi kalau yang di foto itu tidak benar. Katakan kalau bocah itu yang memaksamu."

"…Nii-sama—"

"Katakan itu di konferensi pers nanti siang. Kalau tidak, aku yang turun tangan langsung."

Dengan itu, Byakuya melambaikan tangan ke depan, isyarat keluar tanpa berminat mendengar pembelaan si bungsu. Bersama wajah tertunduk lesu, Rukia angkat kaki setelah membungkuk hormat, menutup pintu dari luar.

Tubuhnya merosot jatuh tanpa sanggup dibendungnya. Dadanya naik-turun sebelum diraupnya udara begitu rakus. Sejentik air yang mendekam di sudut pelupuk jatuh menuruni pipi tirusnya. Dari dulu, ia memang tidak punya suara di rumah ini. Nama "Kuchiki" tidak lebih dari sekadar embel-embel di belakang nama depannya. "Kuchiki" cuma menyiratkan satu orang, kakaknya.

Begitulah seharusnya nasib anak yang diangkat dari jalanan dan dijadikan bangsawan lewat permintaan saudarinya yang menikah dengan pangeran Kuchiki.

Di sisi lain, Byakuya memagut sepuluh jari di depan hidung, siku dipangku di tepi meja, kening berkerut; ia berpikir keras. Hanya samar-samar, ia mendengar tentang hubungan karib adiknya dengan Toushiro Hitsugaya, itu pun dari desas-desus pelayan. Byakuya abai saja, sebab kadar pertemanan mereka masih sama dengan persahabatan Rukia dan Riruka. Tapi tidak dinyana bahwa hari, bulan, tahun bergulir rajutan hubungan mereka kian kuat.

Sepasang mata kelabu Byakuya tertutup. Ini salahnya; andai saja ia mencegah dari awal, tidak akan berbuntut sedemikian runyam begini. Bukan profesi atlet, yang ia permasalahkan. Namun, bidang olahraganya: sepakbola. Bukan rahasia kalau penggemar olahraga ini hanyalah tukang bikin onar yang sering bikin rusuh di jalanan. Masih segar dalam ingatan kalau _ultras_, penggemar fanatik, pernah bentrok dengan _ultras_ lain. Menghasilkan 13 orang terbaring di rumah sakit dan tiga orang di kamar mayat.

Byakuya benci sepakbola. Selain kekerasan pendukungnya yang begitu akrab di telinga, olahraga ini pun lebih cocok untuk kalangan jelata. Kalau Toushiro Hitsugaya adalah atlet _rugby_ atau _kriket_, ia masih bisa berpikir ulang.

Matahari tiba di titik tertingginya. Panas yang menyengat membakar pori-pori kulit. Pertanda nantinya turun hujan, mengingat ini sudah masuk bulan Juni. Namun untuk Kuchiki, menyingkirkan kabut masalah soal adiknya jauh lebih penting daripada cuaca yang bisa berubah mendung. Ia menengok arloji berdesain mewah di pergelangan, pukul 12.30. Konferensi pers akan segera dimulai.

Ia meraih jas hitam licinnya yang tersampir di kursi putar, mengenakan dengan rapi. Menarik satu napas tegas, ia melintasi ruang kantornya untuk tiba pada gagang pintu. Dibukanya dengan elegan, menarik langkah menyusuri tangga spiral untuk tiba pada kamar berpintu bertuliskan "Rukia".

Diketuknya kamar sang adik, cukup tiga kali; Byakuya menunggu, biasanya Rukia serta merta membuka. Dua menit batas tunggunya, ia mengetuk lagi dan kini ditambahkan dengan panggilan, "Rukia." Sayang, tidak ada suara. Si sulung yang memang bukan pria penyabar, memutar gagang. Terkunci. Mencium aroma kejanggalan, ia memanggil pelayan untuk segera memberinya kunci cadangan.

Cuma butuh tiga menit untuk kunci tiba di tangannya. Diputarnya dengan tangan sendiri setelah meminta pelayan pergi. Bunyi '_klik_' terdengar dan memajang kamar berantakan tanpa penghuni. Kasur berukuran besar di tengah ruang terhampar tanpa seprei, tiga bantal berserakan di sisi ranjang, dan suara berisik dari arah lemari di sudut kiri. Dibawanya kaki mencekam melintasi kamar, membuka dengan mudah setelah kunci tergantung bebas di sana. Dan ia menemukan dua pelayan pribadi Rukia terduduk dengan tangan terikat di belakang dan mulut tersumpal.

Tanpa minat membebaskan, Byakuya berbalik dan menjumpai jendela berdaun dua yang terbuka lebar. Menghampiri dan melongokkan kepala, didapatinya ikatan simpul tiga lembar seprai yang diberdayagunakan Rukia sebagai tali melarikan diri.

"Bodoh," umpat Byakuya di balik napas gusarnya.

Sementara di dalam mobil, Rukia Kuchiki membersihkan daun dan ranting yang tersangkut di rambut dan pakaiannya. Hobi menghilang tanpa izin sudah jadi tabiatnya sejak kecil. Maka, terciptalah lorong keluar di bawah semak hijau di sebelah paviliun. Mustahil untuknya memanjat pagar tinggi _manor_ yang setara tiang listrik.

Napas Rukia tersengal-sengal sebelum berpaling ke samping. Senyum syukur terbit di sana. "Terima kasih, Riruka."

Tanpa menoleh, si pengemudi membalas, "Aku tidak percaya aku membantumu, Rukia."

Maksud Kuchiki sama sekali tidak mau melibatkan sahabatnya. Namun, Dokugamine langsung menawarkan diri saat ia menyampaikan gagasan gila ini lewat telepon. "Maaf. Kau hanya perlu menurunkanku di perempatan. Aku sudah menghubungi Toushiro, dan dia akan menungguku di sana."

Di batang kemudi, tangan Riruka mengencang. Dirinya tidak percaya baru saja jadi saksi drama yang sering membuatnya terkekeh meremehkan. Cewek ningrat mengorbankan kekayaan dan nama besarnya demi seorang cowok gembel? Kata-kata olokan akan mengalir dari mulut tajamnya bahwa kisah picisan itu mustahil terjadi di dunia nyata—di dunia mana uang dan nama baik berkuasa. Kenaifan hanya akan mendorongmu jatuh dalam jurang keruntuhan.

Tapi, setelah teman baiknya jadi pelakon utama dan ia jadi pelakon pembantu, sungguh … kepalanya geleng-geleng tidak percaya.

"_Stop_!"

Riruka kontan menginjak rem. Kepalanya nyaris saja terantuk di batang kemudi. Tapi, Rukia tidak seberuntung itu dengan kepala sudah bertemu _dashboard_. Belum sempat Dokugamine bertanya cemas, Kuchiki berkata cepat, "Aku turun di sini. Sebaiknya kau pergi. Gawat jika ayahmu tahu kau terlibat."

Sambil mengelus dahi yang kesakitan, ia meraih tas dengan isi seadanya dan membuka pintu. Pergelangan kakinya terkilir saat tanpa sengaja menginjak batu; menutup pintu mobil dan mulai berjalan menjauh. Sakitnya bertambah saat sandal kamar tidak cukup melindungi tapak dari kerikil tajam yang memenuhi bibir jalan. Tiba di perempatan, ia tengok kanan-kiri. Setelah aman, ia menyeberang, tapi kakinya baru menapaki satu langkah saat lengannya diraih dan ditarik keras ke arah berlawanan. Punggungnya lalu berakhir di jok mobil yang sama.

"Riruka!"

Riruka menutup pintu dari luar dan bergerak ke sisi lain. Dibantingnya pintu hingga tertutup, dan menghadap pada sahabatnya. Dilemparnya tatapan tajam setara elang.

"Apa maksud tindakanmu barusan? Pergi begitu saja! Apa kau pikir aku adalah teman yang bergaul denganmu karena kau kaya, dan setelah kau dapat masalah aku masa bodoh begitu saja? Aku tidak serendah itu, Rukia."

"Riruka—"

"Aku membenci Hitsugaya yang sampai bisa membuatmu bertindak nekat begini. Apa hebatnya cowok itu, sih?"

"Riruka—"

"Iya, iya, aku tahu kau mau bilang: _'Kau tidak mengenal Toushiro, Riruka. Dia itu luar biasa. Aku mencintainya.'_ Tapi, tetap saja…. Kau tahu tidak resiko semua ini?"

"Riruka—"

"Aku yakin kau tahu, dan kau masih saja bersikeras. Hitsugaya itu sungguh menyebalkan. Aku benaran membencinya. Tapi," ia menjeda untuk mencari udara, "aku lebih membenci diriku sendiri. Kau ingin tahu kenapa?"

"Riruka—"

"Karena aku tidak bisa membencimu yang selalu saja membuat masalah." Ia menghela napas panjang-panjang. Satu tetes air mata mencumbu pipinya. "Aku menyayangimu, Sahabatku." Lalu lantas mendekap Rukia erat.

"Iya, aku juga menyayangimu, Riruka. Tapi, ada masalah lain."

Riruka melepaskan diri. "Apa?" Ia menghapus air matanya. Padahal, ia benci menangis.

Sebelum Rukia menjawab, bunyi klakson terdengar dari arah belakang. Sontak, kedua perempuan itu menoleh. Tiga mobil ada di sana bersama suara sopir yang marah-marah, minta diberi lewat. Karena detik ini, mobil merah Dokugamine yang mentereng terparkir angkuh di tengah jalan.

"Ups," Riruka cuma cengengesan.

.

.

.

**PADANG** kembang di pusat kota bagai taman firdaus yang dititip di bumi. Tanah lapang seluas lima hektar diberdayagunakan sebagai kerajaan bunga terluas di se-antero Eis. Tanah yang semula dipenuhi rumput liar, sekarang ibarat pelangi yang menjelma dalam wujud kembang. Bujur barisan merah darahnya sang mawar, lembut senjanya _lili canna_, cerah kemilaunya _daffodil_, anggun gemulainya _bluebell_, rapuh lembutnya _iris_, dan macam yang lain.

Sungguh keindahan yang memanjakan mata.

Namun, jelas tidak cukup memanjakan hati Permaisuri Uno setelah dayang pribadinya, Ane, menyampaikan pesan yang membuat urat nadinya berkedut kencang.

Duduk di kereta kuda yang menyusuri jalan yang diapit oleh sepasang sungai terpanjang di daratan Eis, Uno memagut jari di pangkuan dengan kegusaran bukan main.

Setibanya di pelataran, sang permaisuri melenggangkan langkah dengan pasti menuju sayap timur istana. Jubah ungu gemulainya menyapu lajur yang dilalui oleh sepasang kaki anggun nan kuasa. Berhenti tepat di depan pintu ganda, tangannya ia angkat. Red dan Io, yang senantiasa berdiri di depan kamar pangeran, merapatkan mulut yang baru saja mau bersuara. Uno memilih mengetuk sendiri daripada mereka yang mengumandangkan pemberitahuan. Cuma butuh beberapa jenak saja untuk pintu berbahan kayu kukuh itu terbuka dan memajang sang putra, Leo, dengan pakaian ala kadarnya.

"Putraku tampaknya ingin pergi." Siapa pun di sana tahu itu tidak lebih dari perkataan retoris.

Termasuk Leo, yang seketika beroman muka beku. "Ibunda?"

"Ke mana?"

Jari si bungsu menyentuh pedang bersarung di pinggang kirinya. Resah menggerogoti. "Desa Root." Jalan buntu sudah menghadang di depan mata.

"Desa Root?" Uno mengambil jarak selangkah ke depan. "Ibunda tidak tahu ada desa seperti itu."

Leo susah payah meraih satu tarikan napas. "…Desa itu terletak di perbatasan." Ia melirik sepasang sahabatnya. "Red dan Io tinggal di sana."

Dua orang tersebut menggangguk (tegang) saat permaisuri setengah menoleh. "Benar, Yang Mulia Permaisuri, kami tinggal di sana."

"Oh," balasnya singkat saja, sebelum menarik kaki lugas masuk ke kamar Leo. Tanpa perlu berbalik, jemari lentiknya menutup pintu hingga mereka yang tidak berkepentingan menanti di luar.

Ini perbincangan penting antara ibu dan anak.

Sekali lihat, kamar putranya berubah. Leo yang gemar dengan kerapian, kini menelantarkan buku bukan pada tempatnya, namun di kaki rak. Kertas pun berserakan di atas meja samping ranjang. Melintasi kamar, ia duduk di ranjang berseprei dengan motif merak berbordir benang kuning emas. Ia meraih salah satu kertas yang berantakan, dan membacanya. Senyum kecewa sesaat ia sunggingkan.

"…untuk Raven," bacanya di barisan terakhir. Putranya yang tidak begitu tertarik sastra puisi, tiba-tiba berubah haluan menulis puisi? "Raven? Apa itu nama gadismu, Putraku?"

Leo masih berdiri kaku di posisi awalnya, mengawasi sang ibu mengeksplorasi kamar dan menunggu diinterogasi. Sebelum kemudian satu desahan kalah meluncur panjang di bibirnya. "Ibunda—"

"Kau tidak lupa siapa dirimu, kan, Leo?" tajamnya, Permaisuri bertanya. Tangan Uno kaku gemetar, seolah siap mencabik-cabik kertas puisi di tangannya. Tapi alih-alih, ia melipat dengan teramat rapi.

"Tidak…. Aku tidak lupa."

"Bagus. Ibunda benci dengan orang yang lupa dari mana dia berasal." Satu sentakan tegas, Uno bangkit berdiri. Lalu mengunjukkan kertas yang dilipatnya. "Ibunda akan menyimpan ini. Ini puisi yang indah. Ayahmu tidak pernah memberi ibunda puisi."

Permaisuri kemudian menyeret kaki ke pintu keluar, memegang gagang, tapi sebelum dibuka, "Hampir saja lupa," ia memutar badan. "Jika boleh, Ibunda mau bertanya satu hal. Siapa yang mengajarimu berbohong, Leo?"

Tercekat. Udara seakan macet di tenggorokan. Kebohongan telah terkuak.

Akan tetapi Permaisuri tidak ingin memperpanjang. "Guru Gen menunggumu. Ibunda menyuruhnya langsung ke sini. Bergabunglah dengan kedua saudaramu di bawah."

Lalu menghilangkan sosok di balik pintu.

* * *

**. . . . .**

* * *

**KEPALA** jabrik biru terlentang di meja dengan suara dengkuran dan ileran yang menyertai; Pangeran Panthera tengah tidur nyenyak.

Tepat di sebelahnya, buku bersampul keras dan tebal bernuansa sejarah berjudul "King Dragon" berdiri tegak di tepi meja. Namun jangan salah sangka, sebab di baliknya adalah buku kecil bergambar yang disebut komik (hadiah dari Paman Take yang baru pulang dari Daratan Asia); Pangeran Hero tengah _nyengir-nyengir_ membacanya.

Di sebelahnya lagi, perkamen terbentang panjang hingga mencapai lantai. Pena bulu menemani, menggores penjuru kertas. Tulisan tertera di sana, tapi jelas bukan tulisan yang diterangkan Guru Gen di depan sana. Pangeran Leo sedang menulis puisi dan menggambar perawakan gadis berambut _raven_ yang bernama Raven.

Leo masih tenggelam dalam lautan romansa, meski sesekali keningnya berkerut setelah perbincangan sengit dengan ibunya dua jam lalu.

Sementara di sisi lain dari Kerajaan Eis yang luas, tepatnya di perbatasan bagian utara, Desa Root. Raven berbalik dari aktivitas memberi makan Shira begitu terdengar panggilan:

"Nona Raven?"

Perempuan muda tinggi semampai dengan kerudung merah bata, menyapanya dan menyampaikan bahwa ada yang ingin bertemu. Melempar ikan terakhir yang ditangkap Shira dengan cekatan, Raven mengekori bersama raut bertanya-tanya. Biar begitu, lidahnya tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata setelah bahasa tubuh si pengunjung menyorotkan kalau dirinya akan tahu begitu tiba—tiba di Kedai Roku.

Dibukanya kedai dan lonceng di pintu langsung bergemerincing. Sang pengunjung menyilakan si gadis desa masuk duluan untuk disambut kedai yang kosong melompong. Dalam arti tanpa pelanggan satu pun, kecuali wanita berkerudung _lavender_ yang tengah berdiri mengamati lukisan kapal pinisi.

Sebelum tiba di tempatnya, wanita itu berbalik padanya. Tanpa tunggu waktu, ia menyingkap kerudung ungu untuk mendeklarasikan paras yang begitu Raven kenal. Murni tarikan spontan, Raven berlutut dengan dua kaki. "Yang Mulia Permaisuri!?"

Sekadar melambaikan tangan, dayang bernama Ane yang semula bergeming angkat kaki keluar, meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Angkat kepalamumu." Uno duduk saat perempuan jelata itu mengangkat wajah dengan kaki yang masih bersimpuh. Ia menengadah pada permaisuri yang duduk anggun sekaligus angkuh, menyiratkan kekuatan tanpa batas.

Sedangkan Uno mencermati Raven dari satu sisi ke sisi lain, dari ujung rambut ke ujung kaki; penuh detail dan terperinci. Dara mungil di depannya tidak begitu cantik. Parasnya biasa-biasa saja. Postur tubuhnya pun kurus kerempeng dan tidak ada satu bagian yang bisa disombongkan. Tapi Permaisuri yang cerdas menilai, mengakui bahwa gadis desa ini berwajah manis dengan roman muka yang menyilaukan. Nona ini memiliki pesona istimewa yang tak terbantahkan, bahkan hanya dengan duduk tanpa daya di hadapannya.

Jadi, perempuan seperti ini tipe putranya.

"Aku dengar kau berhubungan baik dengan putraku. Leo."

Sepasang tangan kaku di pangkuan, pundak kecil menegang; Rukia mencoba menjawab lugas. "Iya, Permaisuri. Dia mengajari saya banyak hal dan kami—"

"Jangan menjawab sebelum aku melempar pertanyaan."

Raven menggigit bibir gelisah. Kepalanya makin ia surukkan ke bawah. Sementara Uno meraih minuman yang sedari tadi terhidang di depannya. Roku yang menyajikan tadi. Diraihnya dengan jari lentik berlengkap cincin berlian kuning di jari manis, aroma teh khas Daratan Asia menelusup di sepasang cuping hidupnya. Dicecapnya sedikit, teh rakyat jelata lumayan juga, setidaknya tidak bikin muntah. Menaruh ke tempat semula, tungkainya agak disilangkan dan tangan bertumpu di sana.

"Raven. Iya, kan?"

Menelan ludah samar, Raven menganggukkan kepala. Mewanti-wanti diri kalau ia mesti menjaga mulut untuk tidak melepaskan kata-kata yang tidak perlu. "Iya, Yang Mulia Permaisuri."

"Kau tahu," wajah Uno menerawang atap kayu kedai, "jagat raya ini diisi oleh hal-hal yang berpasangan. Cahaya-kegelapan, matahari-bulan, langit-bumi, raja-ratu, dan … pangeran-putri." Jeda untuk menarik napas dan berpaling pada sang dara ayu. "Aku tanya, Nona Raven, apa kau adalah sang putri?"

Hening mencekam memenuhi setiap jengkal udara yang dihirup Raven.

Permaisuri lalu menjawab dengan persepsi sendiri. "Dari namamu, Raven … gagak, kurasa kau bukan seorang putri. Namamu menyiratkan di mana kau lahir dan berasal."

Raven terpojok, terperangkap tembok realitas yang tanpa belas kasih.

"Leo sebentar lagi akan menjadi raja. Di umurnya yang sekarang, dia memanfaatkan waktu bersenang-senang sebelum tanggung jawab mulai membebaninya. Bulan pertama, dia berani berbohong padaku, entah siapa yang mengajarinya. Bulan kedua, aku samar-samar mendengar kalau dia bergaul dengan seorang gadis desa. Tapi, aku tidak acuh. Karena menurutku, dia hanya bermain-main. Tapi bulan ketiga, itu sudah terlalu lama."

Jemari kecil Raven mencengkeram kain jubah di pangkuan. Giginya menggeligi di balik bibir pucatnya yang merapat.

"Lepaskan putraku, Nona Raven. Takdirnya bukan bersamamu. Tapi bersama istana, bersama sang putri. Aku yakin kau masih begitu menyayangi kakakmu."

Kepala Raven langsung terangkat. Sekujur rautnya berkerut kaget. "Yang Mulia…." Permaisuri mengancamnya, dan ini tidak main-main.

"Jika kau pintar, ikuti kata-kataku." Uno meraih jubah suteranya yang disampirkan di punggung kursi, berdiri, lalu mengikat tali di leher. Kerudung dipasangnya sebagai sentuhan terakhir. Bagian urusannya sudah tuntas. Untuk hasilnya, itu berada sepenuhnya di tangan gadis kecil yang masih munafik dengan dunia.

Sepasang kaki kemudian melintasi Raven yang bertelut mematung di tengah papan kedai yang dingin. Memegang kenop pintu, Permaisuri setengah menoleh ke belakang.

"Aku harap, ini pertemuan terakhir kita, Nona Raven—"

'—_karena bila ada pertemuan kedua, itu berarti kematian.'_

.

.

.

"KEMATIAN," gumam Rukia, bersandar di badan mobil yang terparkir di tepi perempatan.

"Apa!?" Riruka di sebelahnya nyaris tersedak jus kotak yang diminumnya.

"Leo dan Raven. Kisah mereka sepertinya akan berakhir sedih."

Dokugamine _cengo_. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa dari segala hal yang mesti dibawa sohibnya sebagai bekal melarikan diri (misal pakaian ganti, uang, dompet) ini malah buku jelek dan tua si Leo dan Raven itu. "Kenapa? Kau terdengar menyesal membacanya."

Kepala sobatnya serta merta menoleh. "Aku tidak suka kisah yang berakhir sedih, Riruka." Percaya tidak percaya, sepasang mata besar Kuchiki berkaca-kaca.

Riruka sampai tidak tega mengumbar kata-kata satire. "Tidak semua kisah akan berakhir bahagia, Rukia." Jadi, ia memilih berbicara sok bijak saja.

"Tapi, ini dongeng. Harusnya berakhir bahagia, kan?"

Andai saja Riruka tega mencoreng karakternya, ia bakal garuk-garuk kepala bak orang konyol. Benar juga, ya. "Mana aku tahu. Anggap saja kalau "Leo dan Raven" adalah dongeng _sad ending_. Kan, banyak, tuh, yang begitu." Ia pun memberi jawaban ala kadarnya, dan kembali mengecap jus stroberi yang dibeli di warung kecil tidak jauh dari sana. Kenapa kecut, ya? Jangan-jangan kadaluwarsa.

"Aku takut kalau aku dan Toushiro juga—"

"Ayolah, Rukia, itu hanya bacaan. Tidak lebih."

Ini, _nih_, _problem_ utamanya. Rukia kelewat perasa sampai isi buku yang pernah dibacanya bisa-bisa merasuki benak dan alur hidupnya sendiri. Makanya sering Riruka memerhatikan buku santapan adik yang kakaknya ganteng banget ini. Jangan sampai isinya yang tidak bisa ditolerir.

Kuchiki cuma membuang napas panjang sambil menerawang langit, sedangkan Riruka menelengkan kepala menengok tanggal di bawah kotak jus. Dan jawaban yang didapatnya langsung membuatnya jongkok dan muntah di kaki depan mobil.

Benaran kadaluwarsa!

Rukia ikutan berjongkok, menepuk-nepuk punggung atau memijat tengkuknya. Sembari bertanya-tanya: _'Kenapa Toushiro lama sekali?'_.

Dan orang tersebut sekarang mendekam di markas utama kesebelasan Jepang. Toushiro telah punya rencana mendatangi Rukia setelah berlatih bersama kawan-kawannya untuk persiapan pertandingan uji coba dengan Iran. Tak lupa diselingi godaan tentang hubungannya dengan adik konglomerat Kuchiki. Seusai berganti baju dengan pakaian kasual, ia pamit duluan karena buru-buru. Namun belum tiba di gerbang depan, kepala asosiasi, Juushirou Ukitake, memanggilnya dan berkata ada yang ingin bertemu.

Adalah Byakuya Kuchiki, yang kini sedang berdiri penuh arogansi di salah satu tangga tribune sambil membenamkan sepasang tangan di sakunya. Ia menghadapkan punggung tegap dan kukuhnya pada Toushiro, yang duduk di kursi dengan raut cemas.

Bukan karena pria ini, tapi adiknya. Rukia sedang menantinya, dan ini sudah memakan waktu.

"Kita langsung saja," Byakuya setengah berbalik, melepas satu tangannya dari saku. "Apa yang perlu kuberikan untukmu agar kau berhenti mengganggu adikku?"

Sungguh tanpa basa-basi. Sekarang Toushiro tahu di mana Rukia mendapat sifat blak-blakannya yang kadang muncul. Namun, ia lumayan terkejut kalau pria kaya ini tidak menanyakan di mana adiknya.

Tapi, Byakuya Kuchiki punya pemikiran lebih ke depan. Bila ingin menyingkirkan 'rumput liar pengganggu', jangan cuma cabut bagian atasnya, namun akarnya langsung. Maka bukan soal keberadaaan Rukia yang ia cari tahu, tapi ke akar masalahnya. Toushiro Hitsugaya.

"Aku tidak pernah mengganggu Rukia," balas Hitsugaya, jari-jari terjalin kuat di antara paha.

"Baiklah. Aku ganti kalimatnya." Badan Byakuya seutuhnya berbalik, satu tangan telah kembali tenggelam di sakunya. "Apa yang kau inginkan agar kau memutuskan hubungan kasihmu dengan adikku?"

Mata hijau teduh Hitsugaya menyipit silau. Sulit memandang mimik Kuchiki dengan matahari yang menerpa di belakang sana. "Maaf, tapi kau mungkin salah info, Kuchiki-san. Aku dan Rukia tidak punya hubungan seperti yang kau pikirkan."

Mereka bukan kekasih. Namun, di relung jiwa terdalamnya … ia sangat menyayangi Rukia dan menginginkannya…. Akan tetapi, keraguan merambat oleh alasan yang orang-orang pikir stereotip. Perbedaan status. Terlebih, ia tengah sibuk merajut impian masa kecilnya. Dan ia memilih untuk fokus soal karier, meski kadangkala topik "Memiliki hubungan serius dengan Tuan Putri Kuchiki" menyelinap diam-diam ke benak dan lubuk sukmanya.

Alis Byakuya berkedut, tidak menyangka. "Begitu, kalian tidak punya hubungan apa pun."

Lantas tindakan bodoh Rukia yang melarikan diri terbersit di kepalanya—tindakan bodoh nan konyol sekaligus berani.

Postur sang konglomerat kembali tegap. "Namun, adikku," _'dan kuyakin juga kau'_, "menginginkan lebih. Dan sayangnya, Rukia sangat keras kepala. Dia rela melakukan apa pun jika keyakinannya ditentang." _'Contohnya sekarang.'_ "Dan kini keyakinan yang ditentang itu adalah kau … Toushiro Hitsugaya."

Pesepakbola muda ini tidak lekas membalas. Sepenting itukah dirinya untuk Rukia? "Jadi … apa yang kau inginkan dariku, Kuchiki-san?"

"Kembali ke pertanyaan pertama."

"_Apa yang perlu kuberikan untukmu agar kau berhenti mengganggu adikku?"_

Jeda beberapa jenak. Sampai Byakuya memutuskan duduk di kursi, membelakangi Hisugaya yang mengadu isi benak. "Jika kau tidak tahu jawabannya, akan kuberi pilihan mudah."

Lamunan Toushiro buyar. Satu alis tipisnya terangkat.

"Menjadi _starting line-up_ Piala Dunia tahun depan dan posisi di Piala Asia dua tahun ke depannya—atau adikku?"

Dua berbanding satu. Tawaran Byakuya meledek profesinya sebagai pebisnis. Ini jelas-jelas merugikan. Tapi, untuk keluarga, untuk saudari, untuk adiknya; ia akan melakukan apa pun untuk melenyapkan 'hama pengganggu'.

Sementara Toushiro, mata hijau rumputnya membeliak sesaat sebelum menggemerutukkan gigi geram. Pria ini mengultimatumnya. Bila ia memilih untuk terus menjalin persahabatan erat dengan Rukia, maka jaminan keikutsertaan ke Piala Dunia dan Asia cuma sebatas angan-angan. Dan jika ia meraih sebaliknya, maka Rukia….

Byakuya setengah menoleh ke belakang. "Lupakan adikku, dan aku bisa mewujudkan mimpi indahmu lebih cepat dari yang kau bayangkan. Tindakan sebaliknya—aku bisa mewujudkan mimpi burukmu lebih cepat dari yang kau duga."

Lantas ia bangkit berdiri, merapikan keliman jas mewahnya. Berbalik untuk menapaki tangga, dan berhenti tepat di samping Toushiro yang masih tertegun.

"Karena aku bukan orang penyabar, aku hanya beri waktu hingga pukul 12.00 siang besok. Rukia punya jadwal konser di Lisbon minggu depan. Aku butuh dia sesegera mungkin."

Dan meninggalkan Toushiro Hitsugaya yang terjebak dalam pusaran sarat dilema.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pangeran Leo** = Toushiro Hitsugaya  
**Raven** = Rukia Kuchiki  
**Permaisuri Uno** = Retsu Unohana  
**Pangeran Panthera** = Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez  
**Pangeran Hero** = Ichigo Kurosaki

**Red** = Renji Abarai  
**Io **= Ggio Vega  
**Matador Shiho** = Yoruichi Shihouin  
**Roku** = Shunsui Kyouraku

**Dayang Ane** = Isane Kotetsu  
**Guru Gen** = Genryuusei-Shigekuni Yamamoto  
**Shira **= Sode no Shirayuki (dl wujud beruang kutub)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**berlaga di piala dunia adalah impian (yg tdk boleh dilewatkan) bagi setiap pesepakbola mana pun. Jadi jangan marah ma Toushiro kalo dia bimbang, hehehe. Kita bakal tau keptusannya ch depan karna ini cuma 3 ch#pendekamat! Yah, karna saya punya 2 multichpter yg in-progress, hehehe.

Ada temen-temin yg berminat review?

**Ray Kousen7**

**04 September 2014**


End file.
